Oceans and Underworlds
by acirejacksonmellark57
Summary: Most people think love is just a word; I used to be one of those people but, until you have actually felt it, you might want to keep quiet. Love is a feeling you will never get tired of…usually. But for me, Nico di Angelo, I am. Especially since I might be the tiniest bit….. gay and also attracted to, Greek hero, Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Most people think love is just a word; I _used_ to be one of those people but, until you have actually felt it, you might want to keep quiet. Love is a feeling you will never get tired of…usually. But for me, Nico di Angelo, I am. Especially since I might be the tiniest bit….. gay and also attracted to, Greek hero, Percy Jackson.

I open my eyes to find Persephone hanging over me, I yelp and leap out of bed. "What are you doing in my room?" I yell at her. My question wasn't answered with words but a blush from her. "What?" I ask. I turn around to look in my mirror and I realized I had slept in just my plaid pants. "Persephone go!" I ordered. All she did was stand there and said "I know you like him". Those lines shut me up completely, i couldn't even breathe. "H-h-how?" I stammered. "Nico, sweetie you should know by now I tend to find stuff out and then mess with them so, I am going to mess with you. Your going to camp this summer!" she exclaimed. I just stared at her in complete shock. I couldn't go to camp because Percy was gonna be there and even worse Annabeth was going to be there with him. Apparently Persephone knew exactly what i was thinking because she said "Trust me, we are gonna take Percy right from under Annabeth's nose". All I could say was "OMG! You really do love me!" with a cheeky smile. In return she gave me a hug and mumbled something like "Yeah sure...but, I kinda like Percy better...". I just rolled my eyes at her comment but I couldn't stop smiling.

After getting dressed and packed for camp, I headed to the lounge to talk to Persephone about her plan. I walk in to find my father instead. His face is blank as a sheet of paper and he doesn't seem to be breathing, even though he doesn't need to. I was about to ask what going on but he beat me to the punch. "Nico why did you keep this from me?" he asked.

_Uh-oh._

I try to play it off."What do you mean?".

"Oh you know exactly what I mean. About you liking this Peter Johnson"

"Its Percy Jackson" I corrected but, then I wish i'd never said that because now he knows I like him "I'm gay". Now was the time he looked up, with a face that was hard to read but surprisingly, I found some pride. I was so shocked I took a step back and knocked down a vase but, I shadow traveled down to catch it. I placed it back on the table to find my father standing beside with a rare smile. "I'm sorry" I apologized.

"Its okay son. I'm very proud of you, it takes a real man to admit he is gay". He stated. I was out of words but then I did something I never though I would do in a million years, I hugged him. He was surprised but he accepted and returned my hug to both of our surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Camp

**_Nico_ POV _Location: Underworld_**

After the "moment" with my father, I shadow traveled back to my room and I made sure everything was packed. I had only one problem, I couldn't figure out why I was even trying to steal Percy, I mean Annabeth and I had our fights but she was still my friend. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, I know they love each other. Annabeth and I will always be friends and as a friend I won't_ try_ and steal Percy but, lets see if he'll want me...

After that thought I decided I will go to camp and get Percy to like me before I tell him I'm gay. So that way it wont be stealing if he likes me, before I tell him, I liked him first. With that in my head, I put my stuff next to the door for when I leave. I turn around from where I set my stuff and found the room had shifted. I tense when I saw a faint purple glow in the center of my black metal desk. I reach for my sword but stop when I see the glow disappear and on the desk lay a purple rose and a note. I walk toward the rose slowly and find that I wasn't least bit frighted of a weird object appearing in my room, I mean come on, I fight monsters for a living. When I get to the rose, I grab for the it but, thought better of it when I remember about the thorns. So instead I inch the note from under it. The note says:

_Good plan Nico its way better than mine. _

_Its just too bad we can't hurt Annabeth, I don't like her with her little blonde head.. ugh... but anyway with situation at hand, Percy will fall right into your arms with help of me and your father (I talked him into it)._

_ Now you go on to camp and don't worry about a thing, we got this. - Persephone_

"This is going to be a disaster" I said to no one in particular but, a few words appear at the bottom of the letter.

_P.S It will not be a disaster, Nico, and have a little faith in us please, I mean we are gods after all_.

Well I guess its time to meet my worse nightmare and I live off of nightmares, so this must be bad. I make sure to grab everything before I leave because I don't want to come back. I take one last look at my room in the underworld before I close my eyes and think of camp. "Here I go" I say before I'm enclosed in darkness

**_Percy_ POV _Location: Camp Half-blood_**

" Oh come on, you know they didn't mean it. Annabeth, it was just a joke and plus it was kinda funny." I yell to her.

"It was a horrible joke and of course they didn't mean it, its just in their nature." She yelled back but, she still didn't stop walking away from me.

" Half of it wasn't exactly their fault, it was yours. If you didn't trip over that flower, you wouldn't have fallen into the lake and I wouldn't have had to save you." I returned with a smirk. After those words were out of my mouth, Annabeth whirled around to face me and said the worst thing she could think of.

"No I...but... Ugh!" and stalked off. I just stood there laughing my butt off until, I went back to my cabin to figure out where to put all my stuff since I just got here yesterday. I walk up to the steps and I was about to reach for the knob of the door when I saw him standing there. Nico di Angelo was standing about 50 yards away leaning up against a tree, just staring at me. As soon as I looked up at him, he got up looking startled and quickly walked away, leaving me there confused. I just pushed that aside and went into my cabin to do what I needed to do and then take a well deserved nap.

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody, I just want you to know this is my first story up here and I think I'm doing pretty good so far. Just leave me some reviews on what I should write next in this story and if I should continue. I'm sorry if there are a few mistakes because I'm not the best editor. So just leave me some reviews on what you think and I'll get back to you A.S.A.P


	3. Chapter 3: what a sight

**Author's Note**: Okay well, there is a small debate forming about weather Nico or Percy should be the 'bottom' and so I want you guys to help me out here and vote.

Nico, Percy, or both (both meaning they switch every now and then)

Please and Thank You

Disclaimer: acirejacksonmellark57 does NOT own Percy Jackson. She only owns the plot and a few oncoming characters. Rick Riordan owns all of PJatO!

* * *

Shoutouts to...

**XTheSonofHadesX, AppleBlossomx, bobbyjc, blackandwhitephotos, Isla Singer, GothicPunk123, FallenFireDemons, Iheartpercyjackson72443, XNicoLover22X, Olivia Holmes (Guest), Lovely Geck (Guest), samijackson (Guest)**

**Thank you guys, yall rock!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Operation hook-'em

_**Percy **_**POV**_** Location: camp**_

I wake up to a knock on my door, " Percy get up, its almost time for dinner" Annabeth said.

"Okay, did you know Nico is here?" I ask her in my sleep filled voice. " Um yeah, he just got here like, two minutes ago. Percy how did you know that?" she answered with a questioning facial expression.

"I-" my answer was cut short by the bell for dinner. So I hurried to get my shirt on and I ran out the door. As I entered the dining pavilion I realized that a certain son of Hades, was sitting alone at the Hades table and had his back to me. As if I called out to him he just turned around to find me staring at him. I just now realized that I still haven't looked away or gotten my unique blue food. I just advert my gaze and pick up my food. I don't even hesitate to sit at the Hades table because Chiron and Mr.D still haven't arrived yet. I earn a few stares from other but they quickly resume their conversations.

"Hey whats up Nico?" I ask in a good nature.

"Do you want something?" Nico answers coldly.

"Nope, just want to be friendly" I say as I sling my arm across his shoulder, in which he shruggs off. He just looks at me like I just offered to kill myself for him but, just so you know I would.

"How about we just hang out today because, I think you need a friend Nico?" I offered.

"Sure, whatever, what are we gonna do anyway?" He asks me still alittle irritated.

"How about a movie in the Hades cabin?" I ask him. He nods and with a evil grin says "I'm picking the movie"._ Oh no. _When Nico picks a movie, you know its going to be scary. Apparently he saw my face because he bust out laughing. I realize this is the first time I have ever heard Nico laugh, its the sweetest drop of nectar. His laughing hipnotized me, I just stare at him laughing. When he sees me looking at him he stops laughing and ask "What? Your face was halarious. Sorry if I offended you or anything. I-" He gets cut off by me when these words slip out of my mouth: "Your laugh is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard". I slam a hand over my mouth but, I cant take back what I had said. Nico freezes, blushes, then gets up and quickly walks away without another word.

o~O

I arive at my cabin to change before I head to Nico's. For some odd reason I feel like I should dress up. I rumage through my clothing befor I find a pair of faded jeans and and a white button up, short-sleved shirt. I go to my bathroom to check out my hair, I ruff it up a bit before heading out. The afternoon air is warm but has just the right amont of wind so its not too hot. I walk causaly to the hades cabin but, to tell u the truth I'm actually alittle nervous. I'm only nervous because of what I said about Nico's laugh.

The afternoon sun dims down to a shady gray, so I know I'm at the Hades cabin. As I walk up the steps, I decide I don't need to knock because Nico got here nearly a hour ago so he must be ready. I turn the knob and walk in. Wow. This cabin looks alot smaller on the outside than in the inside. I see a black couch on dark red carpet in front of a 72' inch flat screen TV. Next to the TV is a black marble fire place and on the mantle are pictures on Nico's deceased sister, Bianca. But standing in the middle of it all, is a very surprised, very wet, very angry, and very **naked** Nico.

**Nico Pov Location: Hades Cabin**

**(Before Percy walked in)** After what Percy had said in the Dining Pavilion and after I ran back here, to my cabin. I had sat on my couch thinking for a while but, I had gotton a headache so I decided I should take a shower. After I got in all my thoughts drifted to Percy. I guess I lost track of time and then I realized Percy was still comeing so I started to get out. I open the shower and realize I forgot my towel. I tiptoed out of the bathroom and peek around the corner and see if Percy was here I breath a sigh of relief. I start calmly walking toward my personal laundry room but I stop in the middle of the room because I hear something. I turn to look at Percy, standing in the door way, staring at my naked form.

"WHAT THE HADES PERCY!" I scream at him but, I wish I never had because he looks hurt. Without saying anything but "I'll be in my cabin" he leaves. Just leaving me sad, naked, and guilty. I hurry to the laundry room and get dressed. I want to go apologise so I walk to his cabin. I'm scared to go in so I just wait outside. The door opens and I see he is still upset.

"I'm sorry, Percy" I apologied. He was about to say something when a tall shadow falls over us. I cant see any thing until I find me and percy in a dark alley. I check and see if Percy is fine, he is. We walk out on to the the street and are greeting by bright lights almost instantly. I know this place we are in the worst place I have ever been. Las Vegas

A/N: Hey sorry it took so long but I had alot of stuff to do. Please reveiw and don't kill me for the cliff-hanger. Love yah! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So you all answered to my vote thingy. The one with the most scores is *drum roll*...your gonna have to read till the end. Haha! I got you, didn't I? Ok well I am going to put the answer at the very bottom but, the answer can still change until they actualy *ehem* do it. Don't kill me please. I'm sorry this is taking a long time because I dont have this story planned out :( but, I will try my bestest :D (haha excuse my poor grammar)

* * *

Happykid44, RobinArt, darknessaintsobad, DarkLove12489, Veerayne , Awsome older sibling, Make-it-Now-or-Never, Peace Phoenix, slashlover, Total Percabeth

Sorry if I left you out. Just PM me and I'll put you in the next chapter. :)

* * *

**Percy POV location: Las Vegas**

The bright lights blind me as Nico and I step out of the alley way. All I see are casinos and hotels in this big city of lights. I recognize the place already and I look over to Nico and see the look in his eyes, he recognized it too. We were in Las Vegas, the city of lights. I was the first to say anything "Um... Nico what the heck just happend?"

"I have no freaking idea. Let me try to will a shadow to carry us back to camp." Nico answered as he tried to do as he said.

Nico's face took on a look of concentration as he willed the shadows. After about five seconds he sighed and said "This is going to be difficult let me try harder"

"But Nico I-" he cut off my complaint with the raise of his hand. He took a step back and his face returned to its formal state of concentration. He stood there for a good minute before he collapsed on the ground. He was overwhelmed.

"Nico!" I screamed. "Nico are you ok? Nico? Nico are your awake? Nico!?" I panicked. I look around and saw a hotel named _The Mandalay Bay_. I hosted Nico up on my shoulder and walked into the hotel. I was greeted by a few weird looks but they looked away just as quick, they had seen crazier things in Vegas. I walk up to the service desk and I quickly come up with a reasonable lie about why a fifteen and a thirteen year old were in Las Vegas alone.

"Hello I was wondering if my friend and I could get a room because my uncle left us outside at some hotel and we got lost." After I said that I put on my best puppy dog face. The lady working at the service desk stepped back and looked around to see if anyone was watching. She then whispered quietly " I'm not supposed to do this but, here you go, its a one bed suite and its all I have for now and don't worry about the money I'll pay for it. Now go before I get in trouble" She handed the key to me. The room was #573 on the eighth floor so I re-ajusted Nico on my shoulder and set out for the elevator. As I get to the room I realize I need to care for Nico while he is passed out because he might be out for a while. I opened the door to find a big room with a small kitchen and green walls. I walk to the bedroom and set Nico down on the king sized bed, he was out cold. I check up on him to make sure he wasn't hurt when he fell and with no cuts but a small bruise on his shoulder, he was good. I took off his shirt and jeans so he would be comfortable while I put him in bed. After Nico is in the bed I take the key and set off to find the pool to calm my nerves. I head down to the ground floor to get a towel and ask for directions. The service lady told me to go to the sixth floor and go down the left hall. I do as she says and I find the pool to be nearly empty. I have a idea so, I go to a vacant hot tub and will the water to spray a slight shower.

"Oh Iris, goddess please accept my offering" I say to the mist while I toss in a golden. The coin disappears and then I say "Camp Half-blood, Big House, Chiron" and soon then mist wavers and then I see him turned around and facing Annabeth.

"Chiron, Hello?" I say. He turns around with a worried expression on his face.

"Percy where are you and Nico? The camp has been trying to reach you two all day!"

"Nico and I are in Las Vegas, I think a shadow brought us here but when Nico tried to bring us back, he passed out and I had to carry to this hotel. He is up in our room now still passed out" I explain.

"Look, we have to go, stay where you are and we'll get there soon, bye." Chiron says as his hand swipes through the I-M. I'm left standing in the hot tub alone. I get out of the hot tub and then I get into the big pool. I swim for about thirty minutes before I get out and decide to check up on Nico. I dry off and head out to the room. I step into the room to find Nico in the kitchen drinking a large glass of water. "Nico what are you doing you can't just get up and walk around you might not be stable." I say as I rush up to him and try to lead him back to the bedroom. He just shakes me off and says "I've had worse falls Percy, I'm fine."

"Ok but, if you feel like you are dizzy you tell me okay?"

"Fine Percy, I will " Nico says.

"Okay, well Nico, I'm going to go to sleep so uh.. wake me up if you have trouble or anything"

"Alright Percy... umm.. good night."

"Good night Nico" I say as I turn around and lead my way to the bedroom. I stop at the bed and strip to my underwear and get in. I lay there for a moment thinking about today and the run in with the naked Nico. Just the thought of that makes me blush down to my neck. I try to take my mind off of that moment but, my thoughts just keep coming back to him. I close my eyes and soon I'm asleep just thinking of him.


	5. AN

Opps sorry I forgot to put the answer in the other chapter but the answer was Percy on top c: sorry again


	6. Chapter 5: Oh My Gods

A/N: Hey guys hows it going... Okay well don't forget the poll thingy can still change so keep voting :D Sorry if I make mistakes.

Disclaimer: acirejacksonmellark57 does not own PJatO. Its all Rick's :) I only own the plot and future characters.

* * *

**Nico POV **

After Percy went to sleep I figured I should do something for him this morning since he did all this for me. I looked around the hotel room and find a activities book and flip through it. I find they have a scuba diving expo for a 3 o'clock show at the aquarium and that gives me a idea. First I'm going to cook him breakfast and the rest is a surprise. I head out the door down to the small supermarket across the street. I reach the store and head inside. As soon as I'm in the store do I realize I don't have any money with me. I grab a hand basket and pile it up with breakfast food. I take the food to the very back of the store and sneak it into the bathroom. I go into the stall and picture the hotel room. I open my eyes to find myself there in the kitchen. I realize I have my powers back but, I'll wait till the day is over till I transport us back. I sort out the things I got and I figure out what I could possibly make.

With a full course off breakfast, I set it all on this little tray and I carry it to the bedroom. Apparently Percy smelled what was cooking, he was already awake and sitting up. I walk over to him careful not to spill any of it and set it down on his lap.

"Um.. thank you Nico. Why did you do all this for me?" Percy asks me.

"Because you did all this for _me_" I say gesturing to the hotel room, "Plus I have an entire day planned to say thanks and you can't stop me" I finish just looks at me and smiles. I guess he feels he doesn't get thank you's enough. He starts to eat then he stops and says "Oh my Gods Nico this is so freaking good! Where did you learn to cook like this? Did you even make yourself any?"

"Thanks Percy but I'm not really hungry and I don't know where I got my awesome skills from" I say with a laugh. He looks at me for a second and then without warning shoves the food in my mouth with a smile. I chew it and almost instantly, my taste buds explode. I hum in self-consciousness and Percy laughs.

"See I told you it was good. Do you want some more of mine?" he asks. I shake my head.

"No Percy, I made it for you and you're going to eat it." I say as I walk out of the bedroom and flip on the TV. I go channel surfing for a good five minutes before I find a good show called Ghost Adventures. I was about eight minutes into the show and I couldn't hold in my laughter because Zak and Aaron are so freaking funny. I was laughing for a good ten minutes before Percy came out with a cleaned plate and set down next to me on the small couch.

"Okay Nico we need to talk about yesterday." I stop every thing I'm doing to look at him.

"Okay Percy whats to talk about?" I ask him. He stops and thinks for a moment before saying " I should be the one who is sorry, I shouldn't have walked in on you like that. I wasn't thinking about how... you'd" *ehem* " appear. I'm sorry Nico, if I made you uncomfortable"

"Percy its fine. If I had that hanging over my head would I have made you breakfast?" I ask him. He shakes his head head no before I could get up he pulls me into a hug. I inhale the scent of saltwater and Axe. He rubs my back in a circular motion before pulling back with a cheery face and asks " So Nico what do you have planned for me today?"

"Percy that is a surprise!" I tell him I see his shoulders slump but they perk up before he says "I bet I could guess it! Or I could get you to tell me..." He trails off with a evil grin. I start to back up, I run into the couch and I fall on my butt. Percy start walking toward me with that stupid evil grin on his face.

"Percy... what are you doing?" I ask cautiously.

Instead of answering he comes straight at me. I try to wiggle out from under him but his knee is pressing right on my crotch and its really hard to think. I bite my lip. He moves his hand in the direction of my hips and starts to... tickle me. Percy freaking Jackson was tickling me, this was like one of those wet dreams I had. My head feels like its going to burst because of my uncontrollable face and other parts of my body started to get hot. I was trying to beg him to stop but, words won't form in my mouth.

"P...haha...Perce...ha...haha...Percy...st-st-stop!" I get out. He stops to look down at me, smiles, and gets off. I start to get u but quickly sit down and cover my erection with a pillow. Percy looks at me for a second then quickly turns away. I can't really tell but he looks like he is blushing. In a few seconds he turns back around, sits down, looks right in my eyes for what seems like hours and I seem to get lost in his sea green ones. He starts to lean in until he is right in my face before he clears his throat and abruptly gets up.

I think Percy Jackson was about to kiss me. Oh my gods!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: You don't know how much your reviews mean to me... *tear *tear *sniff *sniff...I mean seriously it helps me keep going only for you guys c:... I love you guys! (you can leave a review saying you love me too c: ) Okay well the story should start after the disclaimer so see you at the end of the story! Love yah!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: acirejacksonmellark57 does NOT own the Percy Jackson characters only the plot.

O~o

**Percy POV**

_Was I seriously about to kiss Nico? Oh my fucking gods! But what about Annabeth? I mean we are still dating, although she is in Olympus right now... No I can't cheat on her, that wouldn't be right. Am I gay? I could be... I wonder... _My mind was on constant alert, asking myself questions left and right. I was sitting in the bedroom while Nico acted like nothing happened by packing up our lunch.

I got up and peeked out the door to find Nico in the kitchen with his back to me. I watch him for a while before I catch myself staring a his ass. Nico might be small for his age but he sure has a nice ass. I find it very hard to look away and while trying to look away, I can feel my member straining against my jeans. Without me realizing it, Nico has turned around and is starting at me with a questioning look. I guess he was standing there for a while because he asked me

"Um... Percy watcha' doing?" My eyes snap up so fast, I swear I could see my brain. "I uh... uh..." a blush crept up my neck because I couldn't think of anything to say. I see his eyes flick down to my jeans where my not so secret erection was. He looks at me peculiarly before turning around and saying "I guess you were in there thinking about Annabeth" Thank Nico to save my hide. "Uh ya" I answer. I swear I hear him growl before he clears his throat and continues fixing the food.

I duct back into the room to take a quick hot shower. I strip off my clothes and jump right under the hot stream of water. I sit there thinking about what just happened. I get out, dry off to realize my clothes are dirty but I put them on anyway. I walk out to find everything packed and Nico ready to go.

"Ready?" he asks me.

"Yeah so, how are we going to get there?" I ask.

"Well that is very good question..." Nico stalls.

"Uh ok? can we go then?" I ask.

Instead of answering he gets up and puts on the backpack. He makes sure to put the key to the door in the backpack. He walks around to make sure he has everything and then walks out the door, holding it open for me. We both walk out of the hotel and Nico leads me to a dark alley way and he tells me to say outside for a moment.

I'm pretty sure I hear him arguing with a woman, but then he comes back around the corner and tows me with him. As we get around I see a faint purple glow. Nico stomps right through it and then we seem to fall. I'm not really sure but I think we both start screaming our heads off. It was a short fall and we land on sand in a very uncomfortable position. Nico is laying under me with my front pressing against his ass, so I basically look like I'm humping him. The thought of that turns me on so I bet Nico can feel my erection. I realize I've probably been squishing him to death. I roll off of him to find us on a beach.

"How..." I trail off my question.

"Let's just say a certain goddess owed my a favor" Nico seemed to understand and answered my question. I look around to find its not only a beach but, a private beach with a cabin. We were on Montauk beach. I stand up and offer Nico my hand, he takes it and I pull him up.

"Oh my Gods... Nico... this is amazing.." I exclaimed.

Nico blushed furiously with his he hanging down, mumbling "Anything for you.." and at the moment I realized how cute he looked like that...

I started running around acting like a freak because I was so happy. I ran up to Nico and hugged him. I was so dazed in excitement I accidentally kissed Nico full on the lips. The kiss made my insides tingle and I was weak in the knees. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. I feel warm inside and electricity running through my veins. I opened my mouth and force my tongue into Nico's mouth. We make out for a while before we both pull back breathless. I look right into his dark brown eyes almost mesmerized before I look away, embarrassed.

"Percy... hey... lets go for a swim" He smiled. I smiled back happy this isn't as unusual as I thought. This is going to be a good, exciting day.

* * *

A/N: Hey you know the drill... REVIEW! haha tell me what you think... Love you guys!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry guys I know that its been a long time but i just started school so it was a little hectic. I'll try to make sure I try to get one in at least once a week. Well here is the story I know you all have been waiting on... sorry its so short but I want to give a direct shout out to XSonofHadesX because he is the one who inspired me to start doing fanfictions! Read His Stories because he is AWESOME!

* * *

Percy POV

After the swim we decide to sit in the cabin and watch a movie. I make my way to the all to familiar cabin and Nico is in front of me. I catch up to him and pick him up bridal style and the look on Nico's face that comes with a yelp of surprise is questioning.

"Um... Percy?"

"Mhmm"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing..."

He wriggles out of my arms and walks back into the cabin as I sigh to myself. I walk over to the couch while Nico picks out a movie. He picks our Paranormal Activity 3 and we begin watching it. It wasn't even half way through the movie before I am holding onto Nico For dear life. As something pops out on the screen I scream like a Aphrodite girl that just saw Josh Hutcherson. Nico looks at me, puzzled and burst out laughing. I give him a glare before I scoot closer to him to hold him but all he does is gives me a weird look and scoots away. "Nico?..." I ask cautiously.

"What Percy?" he asks me like nothing just happened.

"Um... why did you just do that?"

"Do what?"

"Scoot away from me, Nico. I mean, ever since we went swimming and ever since we kissed-"

"Wait, that really happened?"

"Yes Nico it did... Why would you think different?"

"Because Percy... I seemed like it was to good to be true. I thought I imagined it all." Nico started crying here and wet tears rolled down his face as he said the words. "I-I-I thought that it was all a dream I'd wake up from in a empty bed just like every other day. I-I-I t-thought-" I interrupted him with force as I kissed him on the lips to where I could taste his tears. I reluctantly pulled back to say something.

"Nico, It isn't a dream. You will not wake up alone anymore and i promise i will be there for you.. now lets go to bed and I'll be there when you wake up" I said it so gently because I know that Nico di Angelo never cries unless its something that hurts him bad. I pick Nico up again in bridal style with his head buried in the crook of my neck and carry him to bed. I tuck him into bed and I kiss his forehead and slip into the bed myself before entering a dreamless sleep.

~OoO~

Turns out I kept my word and now we are out on the beach for another swim. I follow behind Nico as we make our way into the warm water. I quickly steal a glance at his half-naked body, and almost fall on my face. He glances back and raises a eyebrow. In answer I shake my head to signal that it was nothing. The water glides smoothly over my skin as I will myself to get wet. My energy level excedes to its high point and I quickly find myself under the water staring at the way beams of sunlight come down through the surface. I turn around to see Nico's legs three feet away. The water obeys as I push myself toward him. I quickly grab his ankle and pull him under. He falls with un-usual grace and seems to will the shadows in the water to teleport himself on the shore. He turns around with a irritated look on his face and I burst out laughing because he looks like a wet cat with his hair sticking to his forehead. He glares knives at me before he disappears, laughing. I do a quick 360 before I realized he is actually gone. I stand there for a moment before I realize Nico got his powers back and we have been here having fun while Annabeth is at camp worried...

Oh no Annabeth! I cheated on her and not only did I do that, I also cheated on her with a guy, Nico! I grow furious before I stomp back on the shore. I make my way into the cabin and see Nico is in the shower and I quietly slip in the bathroom. Reaching in the shower, I turn the water to turn really cold and I hear a screech before Nico jumps out of the shower, freezing. He looks at me like I just killed an innocent kitten, my angry stare wavers and I almost break down but I hold my ground. My arms are crossed and I'm standing against the door when Nico asks me "What was that for?..." his voice was so sad and hurt that I actually did break this time. "I... I'm sorry...I- I don't know what happened... Nico, I just... I.." I can't form the correct words as of this moment so the tears start to fall and I just hug Nico. I hug him for as long as I could before I finally found the words I was looking for I just whisper them into his ear "I... I... just love you Nico and I don't want to lose you but... I need to break it with Annabeth before any thing else goes on between us..." More tears slip down my face as I leave Nico in the bathroom to change but, my mind is set and I chose to break up with her tomorrow or I won't ever forgive myself for what I'm putting Nico through..._  
_


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey hey guys like I said I will update at lest once a week but I am giving you this one for my absence so consider yourself luck anyway continue reading.., I love you guys and yes every single one of you!

Warning: Terrible writing skills sorry but correct me if I am wrong!

* * *

Annabeth Pov

The hot summer sun shines down almost scorching my face, so I pick up the pace. I arrive in front of the tall Mandalay Bay trying to remember what hotel room Percy said that they were in. My brain retrieves the thought as I step into the big air-conditioned lobby. My jaw almost drops at the expensive looking room but I quickly re-gather myself and return to looking for Percy and Nico. I make my way past a tall front desk made of black marble and two tall white pillars. I enter the hotel elevator and press the floor for Percy's room. As the door opens with a slight DING! I poke my head out and look both ways before I quietly make my way toward his room. I stop in front of the door to knock a specific pattern Percy and I made up.

KNOCK-KNOCK K-K-KNOCK!

Five seconds later there is a click and I come face to face with a shirtless Percy Jackson. A soft blush flashes across my face before I pull him into a feverish kiss. Percy's reaction was NOT what I was expecting: He looked almost very bothered by the action and he gently pushed me away, angry. He looks behind him and he cringed. I peer to look behind him and see Nico, face red with rage. He starts walking toward us but Percy held up his hand and Nico stopped, turned around and went out onto the balcony.

"Percy? What's going on?" I ask him.

Percy looks at me with a pained face almost in tears. This makes me worry even more than before with the weird actions. He looks behind him again, out to the balcony with a longing look on his face.

"Annabeth... I'm sorry but I have to break up with you..." At this point small tears trail down both of our faces. I am angry but, I still want to know why he would want to do this to me. My mind is swerling with all kinds of reasons why like my mom talked him into it, or he is going to die soon and he doesn't want me to feel so bad but I still ask him.

"B-b-but why?"

Percy looks back toward the balcony one more time before he says something I'd never expect or never thought of because he was dating me.

"I-I.. I love him Annabeth. I really do. I love you too but he just is not -"

"Me." I try to say that strongly but, it comes out broken and cracked. I ask him the next question on my mind "Are you gay?"  
His answers are never what I thought that they should be… stupid seaweed brain.  
"No. I'm bi because I love you and him. I'm still attracted to girls but I like boys too."  
"Were you using me this whole time?"  
"No."  
"You are lying!" Percy doesn't answer this time so the tears run faster and grow more furious with every passing second.  
All I see is red through the tears, so I just throw my fist, punching and kicking and Percy lets me. I hit him as hard as I can but Percy is just fine thanks to Achilles curse. It isn't long before I run out of strength and I end up crying again. Percy nods very sadly before he suggests we should get back to camp before it gets dark. So he go's and gets Nico from the balcony and enters the bedroom to pack up his stuff.  
Percy POV  
I pull Nico behind me as I close the door to the bedroom. I turned to him and kiss him again but this time it was different, this time I put all my emotion into this kiss. The burning passion flows through me as our lips make contact, which I have never felt with a kiss with Annabeth. I will remember this feeling forever, I feel like im floating in the water in the Great Barrier Reef looking at all the beautiful coral… I am pulled back to reality when I hear a soft mewl from the bottom of Nico's throat. I smile into the feverish kiss and pull back breathless. I look into his dark brown- almost black- eyes and they are filled with pure love and passion. Those eyes are much more beautiful than Annabeth's intense grey ones.  
"Nico…"  
"Yes Percy."  
"I love you, Nico and don't let anyone tell you different but, there is a problem..." Nico's eyes look frantic but he remains still and listening." The problem is… that I don't just love you, I'm in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Small silent tears trail down Nico's face but, a smile shows his true emotions. I don't think I ever saw Nico smile this much, with two rows of perfect white teeth its almost blinding. Nico jumps on me so his legs are around my waist and his arms around my neck.  
"I love you too Percy and I have for awhile now, I just didn't know how to tell you." Nico admits.  
"It's okay Nico. I mean, it must be really hard to tell your best friend you love him." I say understanding where he is coming from. Nico nods and slowly gets off of me and I am left feeling a little cold but Nico turns away and starts walking to the bed to pack up the small stuff we gathered at Montauk including so new clothes. As he walks away I watch his ass. I know I'm going to regret this later but I go up to him quietly and slap him on the ass.  
"Percy!" Nico yells out.  
My knees go weak as I fall to the floor in a fit of laughter. I look up through the tears and see Nico scowling at me but with a cherry red blush across his face. It isn't long before a smile appears on his face and he mumbles something I can barely hear.  
"What was that Nico?" I ask him.  
"Oh nothing just the fact that you won't be able to kiss me for…" He looks at the digital clock on the wooden nightstand "about six hours. You can look but you can't touch, that is your punishment my ocean prince."  
"Hold up a second… I can't touch or kiss you for six hours?"  
He shakes his head no before he says "Or you can do me a favor and we can pretend that never happened."  
I say yes almost too quickly and a devious smile spreads across his face. He comes closer until his lips touch my ear. He whispers something and a smile spreads across my face too. All I can tell you is that, Annabeth is going to have to wait a while before we leave for camp…


	10. Chapter 9:Words

A/N: Hey guys I know its been a long time... I have had so much going on and tomorrow is my birthday so I'm happy about that and I just been so busy, I have also had computer issues too. I'm really sorry its so short and predictable and stuff. Ugh so much to do... but go ahead I know you wanna read it. I love you!

* * *

Percy Pov

_Hey did you know Nico is so adorable? I _really_ don't think this is punishment, because I could do this forever. I bet you'd never guess what we were doing. Yes, we are...playing Mythomagic! _I said to the imaginary audience in my head.

"Nico, you said you didn't play this anymore." I elbowed Nico as he placed all his figurines in a row on the floor.

"I know I did but, I couldn't give it up you know. It feel like the only part of Bianca I had left..." Nico said not turning around but I can tell it saddened him by the way his head hung. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my faced in his hair, it smelled of cinnamon and apples. I wasn't quite sure how to play this games but I'll do anything for Nico and yes, I mean anything. I turned him around so he was facing me and when I saw his face, I gasped.

"What? Do I have anything on my face or something?" Nico asked me, frantic.

I flashed him a smile "No, its just your eyes. They are so beautiful..." I said as I stared into the black orbs that seemed to go on forever. In only a few seconds I saw them start to water, but this isn't the kind of salt water I controlled. I thought I did something wrong until I looked and saw his smile along his face.

"What?"

"Its just... uh never mind" He said the last part fast like he thought better of what he was saying. So I gave him a questioning look, begging him to tell me but after a few seconds I could tell he didn't want to, so I let it go. What ever he wanted to say, seemed really important to him, so I respected that.

Nico quickly explained the rules and we started playing. At first I thought it was kinda confusing, but then I figured out why he liked it so much. I was having the most fun of my entire life. It was thirty minutes later when Annabeth knocked on our door telling us the van was here and we needed to leave so Nico packed up and we checked out of the hotel.

We were exiting the hotel and I saw the van parked outside on the curb. I opened the back doors and put in the small backpack we had. I closed the doors and turned around to find Nico there smiling. I swear I have never seen him smile so much and its just the best feeling in the world when only one person, can make someone who doesn't at all, smile. I take his hand and drag him toward the van and we get in. Annabeth sits up front with Argus and we take off.

* * *

Nico Pov

Well, lets say the car ride was awkward. Annabeth sat for two hours staring at me and Percy, her eyes flickering back and forth. I glance over at Percy and I see he is just as uncomfortable as me. I glare at her for a few seconds before I clear my throat. She gets the hint and turns back around and thankful, Percy takes my hand. I see the camp coming into view over the green hills and I am so thankful to get out of this car. All of a sudden my mind flashes back to what I was about to tell Percy earlier. I stopped because I didn't think I should say it until I was sure. I really hoped I'd get the courage to say it anyway. I can promise myself I will though.

I look out from under my bangs to find Percy staring at me with wide eyes. I give him a look and he opens and closes his mouth like the seaweed brain he is, before saying "Damn...I have never seen you do that."

I give him another questioning glace and his eyes flicker to my plate. I had inhaled the whole thing. That was the most food I probably had eaten in my entire life.

"Hmm... I have never seen myself do that either. Maybe it was the blue food?" As soon as we got to our table Percy switched my regular food for blue food saying it could be a couple thing we could do. I was so hung up on him actually calling me his boyfriend that I ate without thinking. I guess that was just it. I was so self-conscious, I never ate. I look around the table and no-one is paying any attention. I take his hand and drag him away from out table and down to his cabin, its really comforting here. I sit down on the bed and pull him down with me. Another tear falls down my face wetting my cheek. I know this is the time I have to say it. I open my mouth and start rambling looking down into my lap. " I know it hasn't been along time and i know you probability don't feel the same but... I also want to thank you i have never eaten that much before and now look... I just want to say and-" I look up as Percy cups my chin, pulling my head to face him and making me look into his sea green eyes. My eyes water more and he grins sadly.

"Nico, just spit it out. Its okay." He reassures me.

I take a deep breath and say it "I...I love you Percy."

Percy looks down at his lap and when he looks back up there are tears in his eyes also. His smile is almost bigger than his face." Nico, there is a huge problem with that.." a big frown appears on my face and the tears start falling faster but stop as he finishes his sentence "I love you way more so you are just going to have to deal with it." He leans in and kisses my forehead while wiping tears from my eyes. The next thing he says almost makes my heart stop.

" And I promise to never stop..."


End file.
